A data processing device may include one or more physical processors. The physical processors may execute instructions configuring the data processing device to instantiate an instance of a virtual machine. Moreover, the virtual machine may have one or more virtual processors and each virtual processor may emulate a corresponding physical processor. The virtual machine may execute an operating system and a software application.